megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Jinana
Jinana is a character appearing in the Digital Devil Saga duology. Appearances *''Digital Devil Saga: Leader of the Maribel *Digital Devil Saga 2: Solar Data *Quantum Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Profile ''Digital Devil Saga'' The leader of the Maribel tribe. She is portrayed as an awkward individual who is confused by the very concepts of emotions after having awakened to her Atma Avatar. Although she does not explicitly describe herself as such, she is somewhat offput by the pointless loss of life that happened due to infighting in the Maribel tribe after the release of the Atma Virus before a semblance of control could be reasserted. Jinana comes into picture when Embryon looks for a weak tribe to ally with. Jinana agrees but before actually sealing the deal, she forcefully tested Serph, Argilla, and Heat by having them run through their base while allowing hungry Maribel members attack the party. After reaching Gate 4 where she was situated, the party defeats the last line of defense: Bat. Leaving Bat uneaten, Argilla catches the eye of Jinana for her strange concepts of sadness and pacifism. Having finally created an alliance with Embryon, she leads Maribel in a surprise attack against the front gate of Solids' Citadel to allow for Serph's group to infiltrate the citadel directly. However, due to Bat's betrayal, the attack fails and she is forced to fight the Solids' leader, Mick the Slug. Perhaps affected by her meeting with Argilla from before, she ended up devouring zero enemies throughout the fight with Mick's forces. Hungry and exhausted, she loses control of herself and attacks Serph's party. With no alternative in sight, the party kills Jinana out of self-defense. In her final moments, she accepts her death and acknowledges Argilla as a comrade.Jinana: Finally... I have become... your comrade. Argilla: Comrade? Jinana: Yes, your comrade. Saying it... feels right. Argilla refuses to devour Jinana after the battle, slapping Heat for the very suggestion and states that she is going after Mick. After opposing forces had left the area, Bat came out of hiding and devoured the remains of Jinana's body. ''Digital Devil Saga 2'' Jinana briefly appears as Solar Data in the Sun. If Serph decided in the first game that Embryon would ally with Maribel without betraying them, Argilla will inherit Jinana's distinct Expel skill, Seraph Lore. ''Quantum Devil Saga'' During the meeting of all tribe leaders at Sahasrara right after the outbreak of the demon virus in the Junkyard, Jinana angrily steps out of the cover towards the dissemination machine and complains the new strange power bestows on them has caused cannibalism in her tribe. Angel, upon introducing herself, is amazed at the quick awakening of her emotion because of the Atma. After this meeting, Serph considers Jinana has a better chance of accepting an alliance with his tribe Embryon than Mick the Slug of the Solids tribe. He presents her the Atma-suppressing capsules without revealing they are produced from the blood of the black-haired girl who is demanded by the Church of Karma. After Heat has triumphed in a duel against Bat of the Maribel, Jinana accepts the alliance and begins to receive the capsules regularly from the Embryon. Jinana makes regular visits to the Embryon headquarter for dinner and conference of their next move. She grows fond of Argilla for sharing similar thoughts. Although Jinana refuses to devour the others, she offers her share of the medicines to her tribe members who have been banished from the tribe for going mad. During the joint raid on Solids citadel in Anahata, the plan fails due to Bat's betrayal. And in the worst timing, Jinana is being consumed by her own Atma. Gale gives Argilla the Atma-suppressing bullets to be fired into Jinana's Atma body, but that does not seem to be enough. Then Serph, in his Atma form, forcefully feeds her the capsules by hand. It successfully reverts her to her human form, but she is unconscious and near dead. Her bodyguard Zaphir in the form of a Sphinx carries Serph and Jinana back to the headquarter of Embryon so she can receive Sera's blood more directly. The rescue is successful, and this whole incident has strengthened the alliance of the two tribes even more. After discussing with Argilla, the two women begin to accept devouring their enemies if necessary. Etymology The name Jinana is probably derived from the Sanskrit which primarily means "knowledge". References Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Characters Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Bosses